Semanis Berry
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu? / canon / kumpulan ficlet / bagian 4 dari 7 /
1. 1 - Blueberry

**.**

* * *

**Semanis Berry**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, T, Romance

© kazuka, february 6th, 2014

**.**

_"Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?"_

**.**

Kesukaan Satsuki pada buah berry sudah dipahami Daiki sejak mereka masih sebagai bocah yang cuma tahu bermain, basket, gulali, tidur, kue manis, dan menangkap lobster. Bukan merupakan sebuah gangguan untuk Daiki, sebenarnya, biarpun Satsuki sering memaksanya untuk menemani membeli berry di toko dekat rumah mereka.

Kadang, hobi Satsuki ini ternyata bermanfaat untuk manisnya kisah hubungan antarkeduanya, untuk rasa bahagia mereka, untuk pelengkap bagian hidup mereka, walau dengan cara yang sederhana.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, bahkan buku tangannya memutih. Kepalan tangan itu kemudian dia tubrukkan ke lantai, namun dari wajahnya nampaknya dia belum puas. Terdengar dengus ketidaksukaan lepas dari bibirnya.

Bohong kalau semua itu lepas dari pengawasan Satsuki. Gadis itu cuma diam, membiarkan angin penghujung musim semi melengkapi geraman kemarahan Daiki. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menonton Daiki di depannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau nilaiku rendah semuanya jika aku bisa main basket dengan baik dan membanggakan sekolah dengan memenangkan pertandingan?"

Satsuki masih menonton, bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Seenaknya saja dia mau menskorsing kalau nilai pretes minggu depan jelek. Memangnya dia tidak tahu berapa kali aku membantu sekolah untuk pertandingan?"

Kepalan tangan Daiki dibenturkan lagi ke lantai. Dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa Satsuki berjalan ke arahnya dan mendekap kotak makanan berlapis kain merah, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di belakang kepalanya.

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku berhenti latihan sementara cuma untuk les tambahan. Itu menyebalkan."

Satsuki membuka kotak makannya.

"Di saat aku ingin berlatih lagi, ada hal menyebalkan ini. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya ini, Satsuki."

Satsuki tersenyum kecil—bukan untuk Daiki, sebenarnya—melainkan untuk apa yang menghuni kotak makannya, kesemuanya berbentuk biji kecil yang manis. Dia tidak membawa nasi dan lauknya hari ini, sengaja dia mencomot hampir seluruh buah ini dari kulkasnya cuma karena sedang bosan dengan nasi.

Blueberry. Salah satu buah favorit Satsuki, cuma Daiki orang yang paling hafal akan fakta ini selain orang tuanya.

Daiki sepertinya akan melanjutkan lagi. Satsuki mengubah posisi, bertiarap dengan kotak makan itu masih berada di hadapannya, diletakkan di samping kepala Daiki.

"Aku akan bolos. Mana aku peduli dengan nilai akhir kalau—"

"Jangan bandel, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki memotong kalimat Daiki dengan menyumpal mulut lelaki itu dengan sebuah blueberry.

"Hmff—"

"Ayo, protes lagi soal pelajaran," pinta Satsuki dengan nada sarkastik. Dia menyuapkan satu lagi buah biru itu. "Siapa yang bisa menjamin masa depanmu kalau kau mengabaikan belajar? Mau masuk jurusan mana nanti kuliahnya kalau tidak mau belajar? Kuliah itu untuk masa depanmu, Dai-_chan_. Nanti mau kerja apa kalau kuliahnya tidak benar?"

"Itu urusan nanti."

"'Nanti' itu ada hubungannya dengan sekarang, tahu," tegur Satsuki, tidak mau kalah, dan tiga blueberry dimasukkannya sekaligus ke mulut Daiki, berharap jumlah itu bisa menghentikan kalimat gerutuan Daiki sementara. "Kau itu laki-laki, Dai-_chan_. Kau harus bekerja nanti. Mau jadi apa kalau sekolah saja belum benar. Aku tahu kau cinta basket tapi pikirkanlah orang yang harus kau tanggung nanti. Main basket tidak selamanya bisa mendatangkan uang seperti bekerja."

"Aku harus jadi apa nanti?"

"Mana kutahu. Itu 'kan urusan Dai-_chan_ sendiri."

"Kau maunya aku jadi apa?"

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

Daiki memejamkan mata, dibiarkannya angin yang bebas berkeliaran di atap sekolah ini menyapu wajahnya. "Soalnya kalau hal-hal tentangku kuserahkan padamu, maka pasti akan jadi beres. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan selama ini."

Satsuki seperti ketagihan memberikan blueberry tersebut ke mulut Daiki. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa senang melakukannya, karena dengan itu, Daiki bisa sedikit mereda.

"Kalau aku menurut denganmu, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"_Businessman,_ mungkin? Yang mengelola perusahaan, bisnis ini-itu dan ikut proyek-proyek besar yang menghasilkan uang banyak."

"Aku pasti sibuk sekali kalau begitu," Daiki tidak juga membuka matanya, "Kurasa kautidak mau punya suami yang sangat sibuk."

"... Eeh?"

"Nah, berarti kautidak mau," putus Daiki sepihak. "Tolong carikan tipe pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik," Daiki tidak menutup mulutnya setelah kalimatnya selesai, dia menunggu Satsuki memasukkan berry lain ke mulutnya. Tampaknya dia juga ketagihan dengan rasa buah itu.

"Ma-maksudmu apa, sih, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki berusaha keras agar merah di wajahnya tidak tampak. Tapi gagal, sepertinya. dia hanya berharap Daiki tidak membuka matanya.

"Masa depanku di tanganmu, Satsuki," ucap Daiki dengan suara paraunya yang rendah, "Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku berjalan tanpa kau dan rencana-rencanamu."

Satsuki berhenti memasukkan blueberry ke mulut Daiki.

"Kau ini tergantung sekali denganku, Dai-_chan_, nanti kalau kau menikah bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Daiki akhirnya membuka mata, dia mendongak, mendapati wajah Satsuki berpaling darinya, dapat dia lihat sedikit rona merah mengintip dari pipi Satsuki. Dan itu membuatnya menyeringai. "Kau yang akan menikah denganku, tahu."

"Posesif sekali."

"Seperti yang kubilang," tambah Daiki. "Diriku sendiri saja tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku kalau tidak ada kau yang membantu," dia merebut satu blueberry yang baru saja akan dimasukkan Satsuki ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis," Satsuki bersungut-sungut.

"Kau juga bukan perempuan yang suka laki-laki romantis, 'kan?"

"Tambahan," sanggah Satsuki. "Aku juga tidak suka laki-laki pemalas."

"Huh," Daiki merapalkan keluhan lagi, dia pun bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk membelakangi Satsuki, tapi kemudian mengubahnya menjadi menghadap gadis itu. "Ajari aku."

Topik langsung berubah seenak yang Daiki mau. Satsuki seakan ingin menggamparnya, semudah itukah bagi Daiki untuk mengganti pembicaraan yang tadi membuatnya berjuang keras untuk menyembunyikan rona malu di wajah dan menahan jantungnya agar tidak meledak, serta menghentikan rasa menggelitik dari kupu-kupu imajiner yang menari di perutnya?

Satsuki pun mengembuskan napas panjang sebagai bentuk penenangan diri. "Um, aku juga bukan siswa yang cerdas. Bagaimana kalau kita minta Riko-_san_, pelatih Seirin. Dia juara dua di sekolahnya, lho. Dia senior, aku yakin dia mau kalau kita minta baik-baik lewat Tetsu-_kun_."

"Aku cuma mau kau yang mengajari. Biar aku yang datang ke rumahmu."

"Haaah, terserahlah," Satsuki menggelengkan kepala. Sementara dia diam mencari kalimat yang baik, Daiki kembali mencuri blueberry dari gadis itu. Diambilnya pergelangan tangan Satsuki, dipaksa gadis itu menyuapkan buah biru itu untuknya lagi. "Jadi, aku harus jadi apa nanti, Satsuki?"

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi ayah yang baik," dia sambil membuang muka, tidak mau wajah merahnya jadi bahan tertawaan Daiki.

"Yakin?" Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Satsuki. "Ayah yang baik atau suami yang memuaskan istrinya luar-dalam?" seringainya terbit sebagai pelengkap.

Hening dulu untuk beberapa saat.

"_Hentai_!" Satsuki pun melemparkan segenggam blueberry ke wajah Daiki.

Mungkin blueberry itu memang ampuh untuk memadamkan api kekesalan Daiki ... sekaligus membantu Satsuki menyadarkan Daiki betapa pentingnya masa depan.

Ya, masa depan mereka _berdua_.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: finally, my very first multichaptered aomomo! fic ini bakal berisi tujuh ficlet di tiap chapter-nya. masih berhubungan satu sama lain, sih, tapi nanti kalau mau dibaca terpisah juga nggak apa-apa, nggak berpengaruh banyak kok. mohon koreksinya kalau ada yang keliru, ya! XD daaaan, terima kasih sudah baca XD, ayo lestarikan virus aomomo /PLAK/


	2. 2 - Strawberry

**Semanis Berry**

(#2: Strawberry)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. T. Romance.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

"Memangnya mereka pikir aku tidak capek? Aku sudah riset ke lapangan sendirian! Aku sudah bagi tugas untuk mereka tapi mereka menyerahkan sisanya lagi padaku, itu sangat menyebalkan, Dai-_chan_!" Satsuki berjalan sambil mengomel, kakinya dihentakkan keras-keras pada lantai, sempat dia menggeram setelah kalimatnya selesai.

Daiki membersihkan telinganya dengan kelingking. "Oi, tidak bisakah sabar sedikit?"

"Sabar bagaimana lagi?" Satsuki melirik Daiki sebentar dengan sinis, "Aku jadi kurang tidur, aku harus membagi waktu untuk analisis data tim dan tugas ini, apa mereka tidak mengerti posisiku sebagai apa di sekolah ini?"

Omelan Satsuki di sepanjang koridor itu menjadi menu pembuka untuk makan siang Daiki. Dia mana mampu menyanggah—kalau dia mau jadi sasaran kemarahan Satsuki yang berikutnya, sih, bisa saja lakukan itu. Lagipula, dia tidak punya kalimat untuk dilontarkan. Tambahan, sepertinya dia juga tak akan dapat bagian dari bekal Satsuki, yang dia tahu isinya merupakan buah yang menyegarkan itu kalau dia berani menyulut api kemarahan Satsuki lagi.

"Tch," Satsuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terayun cepat, seiring dengan langkahnya yang cukup merepotkan bagi Daiki kalau ingin mengimbanginya. "Kucoret nama mereka semua dari daftar kelompok, baru tahu rasa."

"Bodoh. Masa' anggota kelompoknya kausendiri? Kelompok apa namanya kalau begitu?"

"Habisnya mereka semuanya menyebalkan, Dai-_chan_!"

Daiki melirik pada salah satu tangan Satsuki yang masih mengepal dan terayun, sebuah kotak berlapis kain merah tergenggam di dalam lipatan jari-jari Satsuki. Dia tersenyum licik.

Daiki menarik kotak itu. Alasan utamanya; dia lapar. Tapi dia gagal, ternyata! Satsuki, dengan kekuatan refleks yang entah mengapa jadi meningkat tiba-tiba, menarik kembali kotak itu sebelum sempat direbut Daiki. Dipeluknya kotak itu sambil menatap sebal.

"Kau janji mau memberiku," Daiki mendengus. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa Satsuki mengkhianati janjinya sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa strawberry segar itu akan dibaginya bersama Daiki.

"Nih, huh," Satsuki langsung menyerahkannya tepat ke depan wajah Daiki—hampir saja kotak makan itu membentur wajah Daiki kalau dia tidak spontan memundurkan kepalanya.

Daiki mengambil kotak itu sambil menggeleng. _Mood_ Satsuki hari ini benar-benar jelek dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kenyang mendengarnya.

Oh, ini konsekuensi dari selalu berada di sisi Satsuki.

Selalu. Ya, Daiki bisa merasa tenang ketika merasakan makna istilah itu meresap di dalam otaknya. Terdengar cukup indah, kalau dirasa-rasa.

"Awas nanti kalau tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau—"

Kali ini giliran Daiki menutup mulut Satsuki dengan sebuah strawberry.

"Kaucuma membuat perhatian semua orang di koridor jadi tertuju ke kita, bodoh."

"Hmf," Satsuki pun mengunyah buah itu cepat-cepat. "Masa bodoh. Aku sedang marah."

"Marah?" lagi-lagi Daiki mengambil satu buah strawberry dari kotak makan gadis itu dan menyuapkannya untuk Satsuki. "Kau jadi jelek kalau marah."

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya ketika mengunyah buah kedua.

Daiki pun menyuap satu strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini tanggal berapa? Seingatku ada tugas geografi yang harus dikumpulkan sebentar lagi."

"Tanggal ..." Satsuki tertegun. Langkahnya melambat. "Gawat."

Daiki melongo ketika Satsuki mengambil satu strawberry dengan cepat dari kotak di tangan Daiki, kemudian berbalik langkah.

"Oi, kemana kau?"

"Toilet!" teriak Satsuki sebagai jawaban, dia sudah mulai menjauh dari Daiki. Beberapa siswa yang berjalan menjadi penghalang jarak di antara mereka yang mulai melebar.

Kening Daiki mengerut. Tapi instingnya berkata, lebih baik dia ikuti Satsuki.

* * *

Satsuki keluar dari toilet tak lama setelah Daiki memutuskan untuk bersandar di tembok, menunggunya. Dia berjalan cepat melewati Daiki, masih dengan langkah kaki yang berderap, amukannya masih tersisa tampaknya.

Satu hal baru disadari Daiki.

Jaket hijau muda yang biasa dikenakan Satsuki sekarang berubah posisi. Jaket itu dilingkarkannya di pinggang, lengan jaket itu diikat di depan perutnya, dan bagian yang lebar dibiarkan menutup rok belakangnya.

Daiki tersenyum—oh, bukan, ia menyeringai.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya sambil menyusul langkah gadis tersebut. Kotak strawberry masih berada di tangannya, dia pegang erat.

"Ruang kesehatan," jawab Satsuki dingin.

Daiki tertawa sinis. Iseng, disentuhnya jaket Satsuki, pelan-pelan ditariknya, bermaksud menjahili anak itu dengan melepaskan jaketnya, sebab dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Satsuki.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, idiot!" Satsuki memukul tangan Daiki sekuat yang dia bisa. Matanya berkilat marah dan yang berikutnya, dia berjalan menjauh dari Daiki sambil mendengus, kepalanya seolah mengeluarkan asap, saking dongkolnya. Daiki melongo. Satsuki terlihat seperti ... monster.

"Hei, hei," Daiki mengimbangi langkah Satsuki. Satu strawberry disuapkannya pada mulut Satsuki, beruntung, gadis itu mau menerima meski dia masih cemberut. "Jangan terlalu _bad mood_ begitu. Jelek, tahu. Mana Satsuki yang biasa?"

"Cobalah kaurasakan takdir menjadi perempuan begini, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki menanggapi dengan sarkastis. "Setiap bulan sudah wajib satu kali kau merasa tidak enak di luar dan di dalam."

"Aku tidak mau," Daiki menjawab datar, satu strawberry dijemputnya lagi dengan dua jari. "Itu bukan tugasku," didekatkannya strawberry itu ke mulut Satsuki, "Karena tugasku adalah menenangkanmu dan _mood_ jelekmu itu," dia berbisik, dekat sekali dengan telinga Satsuki sambil memasukkan buah tersebut ke antara bibir Satsuki yang setengah terbuka.

_Hap_, strawberry itu diterima. Satsuki masih terlihat cemberut, namun ada rona merah yang membanjiri pipinya.

Dan Daiki tertawa.

* * *

A/N: makasih review dan fave-nya di fic Istana, ya! X3 mmm hayo, siapa yang bisa nebak buah berry jenis apalagi yang muncul di chapter depan? 8D


	3. 3 - Raspberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#3**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

"Oi, Aomine, ayo makan."

Kazunari mengusik Daiki yang sedang tenggelam di lautan tugas kantor, sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan dia rasa bukan sesuatu yang salah datang ke ruangan Daiki serta menginterupsinya, sebab ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang.

"Belum selesai," Daiki menjawab singkat, dia masih sibuk membaca suatu dokumen.

Kazunari berdecak, Yukio menunggu di ambang pintu dengan wajah bosan dan Ryou nampaknya sudah bersiap menghamburkan kata maaf karena sudah masuk seenaknya ke ruangan Daiki.

"Ini sudah jam pulang, _aho_," Kazunari memicingkan matanya. "Mau kerja sampai kapan? Mana virus malasmu yang biasa?"

"Huh?" Daiki mengangkat pandangannya, barulah dia sadar bahwa yang datang padanya bukan Kazunari seorang. Dia kemudian melirik pada jam yang ada di sudut mejanya. "Oh."

"Jangan cuma 'oh', ayo pulang! Kita makan. Kasamatsu-_san_ lagi berbaik hati mau mentraktir kita semua."

"Memangnya biasanya aku jahat, hah?" Yukio memandang tajam pada Kazunari. Kalau tempat ini bukan kantor yang menuntut tatakrama yang ketat, mungkin sepatunya sudah melayang ke wajah Kazunari. Kazunari cuma tersenyum risih, sadar bahwa nyawanya terancam hanya dengan melihat cara pandang Yukio.

"Kalian pergi bertiga saja."

"Tidak ikut?"

Daiki, sambil membereskan beberapa barangnya, pun menjawab lagi dengan malas. "Satsuki sudah menungguku di rumah."

"Suruh saja istrimu menyusul," Yukio menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan dirinya di bingkai pintu.

"Tuh, 'kan, Kasamatsu-_san_ sedang baik! Mungkin perempuan yang dia incar baru menerima lamarannya jadi dia mau mentraktir kita semua!" tunjuk Kazunari dengan senang ke arah Yukio. "Dia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman cuma karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya bilang 'aku suka kamu' ke perempuan itu."

Begitu _deathglare_ kedua ditujukan padanya, Kazunari mengibarkan bendera putih perdamaian dengan cara mengatupkan tangan di depan Yukio sambil memohon dengan keringat menetes di kening.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Aku ikut lain kali saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Satsuki memasak di rumah."

Kazunari terperangah, Yukio berhenti berkedip, dan ada sorot keheranan dari mata besar Ryou yang polos.

"Satsuki ... memasak?" Kazunari membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia kelihatan tidak percaya sekaligus heran.

"Heh," Daiki menatap malas pada Kazunari sambil menenteng tasnya di balik bahu, "Jangan meremehkan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Satsuki belajar untuk memasak sebelum menikah."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Kazunari mengalah, atau kalau tidak dia akan menjadi korban bully dua orang hari ini, Yukio dan Daiki sekaligus. "Sesekali kau harus mengundang kami ke rumahmu kalau begitu."

"Kapan-kapan," Daiki menutup lokernya untuk memasukkan berkas terakhir, untuk kemudian meninggalkan meja kerja. "Maaf, Kasamatsu, aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kumpulan para eksekutif muda itu pun bubar segera ketika Daiki menutup pintu berikut menguncinya.

* * *

Rumah baru bercat biru yang berlantai dua—terletak di blok tiga, yang mana pemukiman di situ memang dipenuhi oleh rumah-rumah baru—pun dibukakan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Dai-_chan_!" sambut Satsuki dengan cengiran lebar, apron merah jambu bermotif beruang-beruang kecil masih dikenakannya. Bahkan sendok kuah yang besar masih dia tenteng di tangan kanan, serta ada semangkuk nasi di tangan kirinya. Entah wanita itu sadar atau tidak, bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa meletakkan barang-barang itu dulu di meja makan sebelum membukakan pintu. Apa pikirannya sedang alpa atau dia hanya ingin memamerkan kesungguhannya dalam memasak pada Daiki, entahlah. Tak ada jawaban yang pasti.

Sebab tangan Satsuki yang penuh dan tidak bisa menghadiahkan pelukan selamat datang, Daiki yang berinisiatif melakukannya duluan. Dipeluknya wanitanya, diciumnya keningnya—ritual pengantin baru yang bahkan belum genap dua bulan menikah.

(Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah lama, waktu bisa melunturkan banyak hal. Apakah hal itu bisa berlaku pula untuk dua orang ini? Entahlah.)

"Makan malamnya sebentar lagi selesai, kok," Satsuki menggelayut seperti bocah di dalam rangkulan Daiki pada pinggangnya. "Mungkin kalau Dai-_chan_ selesai mandi nanti masakannya juga selesai."

"Hn," Daiki mengacak rambut Satsuki ketika dia perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh mungil Satsuki. Mereka pun berpisah jalan, Daiki menuju kamar di lantai atas dan Satsuki berjalan lurus ke dapur. Daiki, setelah selesai meletakkan keperluannya di kamar, ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi sempat mendelik sebentar ke meja makan di bawah sana. Banyak benda warna merah sudah tertata di atas meja. Dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris.

"Raspberry lagi, huh?"

* * *

Banyak menu yang disediakan Satsuki. Daiki harus mengakui bahwa memang kemampuan memasak wanita itu sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan semasa SMA dulu, serta antusiasmenya pun tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Mungkin istilah yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mengubah banyak hal, bisa dibenarkan untuk jalan hidup Satsuki. 'Memasak' yang awalnya berada di prioritas terakhir untuknya, sekarang menanjak urutannya. Sudah menjadi hobi sampingannya, setelah pulang kerja, untuk menyiapkan beberapa menu sekaligus untuk Daiki.

"Silahkan, silahkan," Satsuki ternyata sudah menyiapkan semangkuk nasi berikut dengan lauk-lauknya untuk Daiki. Ada _tempura_, _kare_, bahkan ikan goreng dan salad. Tak lupa, semangkuk besar buah berry berwarna merah berada di tengah-tengah meja—raspberry, tentu saja.

Daiki sudah memulai makannya, namun terpaksa berhenti karena heran. Satsuki sama sekali tidak mengambil satu pun dari menu-menu tersebut. Alih-alih, yang mengisi piringnya cuma sepuluh raspberry yang dimakannya dengan lahap, dengan memakai sumpit.

"Buat apa kau membuat ini semua kalau kau cuma makan itu?"

"Aku 'kan membuatkan ini semua untukmu," jawab Satsuki enteng, tanpa beban, sambil tersenyum pula.

Daiki memandang isi piring Satsuki dengan tatapan jijik. Jujur, sepuluh hari menemui raspberry di meja makan mereka, dua kali sehari, membuatnya benar-benar mual sekarang. Ini puncak 'kejijikannya'.

"_Uhuk_," Daiki terbatuk-batuk—menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan brutal sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin memuntahkan makannya melihat Satsuki memakan buah itu, apalagi jejak merah buahnya tersisa di sisi-sisi luar bibir Satsuki. "_Uhuk, uhuk_."

"Kenapa, Dai-_chan_, makananku tidak enak?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu," Daiki menggeleng cepat. "Hanya saja ..." dia mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang pas. _Mood_ Satsuki tak bisa tertebak sekarang. Kalau dia masih ingin hidup bahagia tanpa cacat sampai tua nanti, dia tidak boleh membuat Satsuki marah sekarang. "Kapan kau makan makanan yang sehat, hah?"

"Tadi di kantor. Aku makan siang tanpa raspberry," nadanya riang dan ringan, seolah tak mau peduli dengan kekhawatiran Daiki yang tersirat melalui nada tegasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Tanya saja teman-teman kantorku. Karena tadi siang tidak makan ini, makanya aku mau puas-puas memakannya sekarang."

Daiki menggeleng heran. "Kau benar-benar menularkan hobimu akan buah berry pada_nya_."

"Aku tidak menularkannya. Dia memang mau sendiri," Satsuki menanggapi sambil memakan dua raspberry sekaligus. "Oh, atau mungkin karena dia berada di dalam tubuhku, jadi dia ikut-ikutan hobiku."

"Ck," Daiki berdecak sambil menggeleng dan mengambil satu _tempura_. "Kalian berdua sama saja."

"Apa kaubilang?" Satsuki meletakkan sumpitnya. Nada bicaranya mulai berubah, matanya menatap tajam pada Daiki, dengan kelopak mata yang merendah. "Kalau kau berkomentar begitu, coba saja menjaga anak ini di dalam perutmu sendiri membawanya kemana-mana, menahan bebannya, menuruti keinginannya sampai delapan bulan ke depan dan jangan pernah mengeluh kalau dia mau buah berry terus!"

_Brak, drap-drap-drap_! Satsuki meninggalkan meja makan setelah memukulnya, dengan langkah yang cepat dan sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

... _Mood_ _swing_ yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ah ... sial," Daiki benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya. Diletakkannya sumpit dengan pelan di samping mangkuk yang masih bersisa nasinya, untuk kemudian mengambil piring kecil dan mengisinya dengan beberapa elemen menu buatan Satsuki.

Daiki menemukan Satsuki sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di sofa ruang tengah. Dihampirinya pelan-pelan dari belakang.

"Iya, iya, kau boleh memakannya sampai kau dan _dia_ puas," Daiki muncul dari belakang Satsuki, mendekatkan sebuah raspberry pada bibir Satsuki. "Nih, makan lagi. Kau pasti masih lapar."

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ck," Daiki merasa jurus pertamanya belum ampuh. Dari balik pundak, dia cium pipi Satsuki, lama-lama hingga dia tahu bahwa warna putih pipi itu telah ditambahi rona merah. "Ayo, makan. _Dia_ pasti belum puas dengan raspberry, sama seperti ibunya."

Satsuki menyerah, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, mengunyah raspberry pemberian Daiki dengan cepat.

"Tapi makan juga ini," Daiki memberikan selembar sayur dari salad menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Hn ..." Satsuki mengangguk, mengaku kalah dengan sekali lagi menerima apa yang disuapkan Daiki padanya.

Daiki tersenyum. Setidaknya dia selamat dari efek _mood swing _ini.

... Dan menang.

* * *

A/N: kapan sih family!aomomo itu berhenti ngasih feels ke saya


	4. 4 - Blackberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#4**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

Daun oranye menari-nari malu, angin menggelitiknya untuk tetap berada di udara, melayang-layang sebelum gravitasi menaklukkannya. Tanah yang agak mengering menjadi tujuannya. Daun itu sudah hampir jatuh ketika Satsuki berhasil menangkapnya.

Tapi Satsuki kemudian meniup daun kecil dengan bentuk mirip kipas itu, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus ikut ketetapan takdir bahwa tanahlah tujuan terakhirnya. Satsuki tak lagi ambil pusing pada daun yang sempat dia beri harapan barusan, dia kembali asyik dengan sekotak besar blackberry di pangkuannya.

Daiki—yang merebahkan kepalanya di puncak sandaran kursi—membuka salah satu matanya sebentar ketika suara kunyahan Satsuki dia rasa semakin berisik saja.

"Siapa yang memberimu blackberry sebanyak itu?" Daiki menutup matanya lagi. Nada posesif mengisi suaranya—ah, atau cuma perasaan Satsuki saja?

"Ayah, kok," satu blackberry ditelan, "Kenapa?"

Kata tanya itu butuh jawaban, sebenarnya, tapi Daiki membuatnya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Dia seolah tertidur, dengan kedua tangan merentang dari ujung ke ujung bangku itu. Andai dia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit saja, dia bisa merangkul pundak Satsuki.

Angin musim gugur meniup sisa serbuk bunga musim panas yang tersisa, membawanya melewati wajah Daiki, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Aah," pemuda itu mengeluh. "Aku bosan."

Mendengar keluhan itu, Satsuki mencoba untuk meredakannya dengan cara menyuapkan satu buah blackberry. Dia harus menempelkan buah itu ke bibir Daiki dahulu, untuk membuat lelaki tinggi itu membuka matanya dan kemudian mulutnya.

Daiki menerimanya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Bosan. Bosan dengan hidupku."

Kelopak mata Satsuki merendah.

"Belajar, main basket, belajar, pulang, makan, tidur, makan, main basket, main _game_, tidur, semuanya berulang-ulang."

Satsuki menggeleng. Diraupnya banyak blueberry, dimanfaatkannya kesempatan dimana mulut Daiki tengah setengah terbuka untuk berbicara lagi. Dijejalkannya buah-buah itu ke dalam rongga mulut Daiki sambil menggeram. "Dasar kau."

"Oi—mmfpp—Sa—Sahmpftsumfki!" Daiki mengunyah buah itu dengan cepat agar bisa terhindar dari siksa tiba-tiba Satsuki yang diluar perhitungannya. "Apa-apaan ini?" dia langsung protes setelah serangan blackberry itu bisa dia atasi dengan menelan semuanya. Dia yakin dia akan sakit perut ketika pulang nanti. Dan Satsuki harus bertanggung jawab. Juga dihukum. _Dengan caranya sendiri_.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak bosan, kemana-mana harus mengikutimu? Mencarimu? Menjagamu—seperti menjaga seorang bayi besar yang akan membuat sebuah kekacauan besar jika kutinggalkan sebentar saja?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua itu, memangnya?" Daiki tidak mau kalah, dia pun melakukan pembalasan dengan cara spontan, diambilnya beberapa buah berry untuk kemudian disuapkannya pada mulut Satsuki secara paksa.

Satsuki menelan buah itu tanpa mengunyahnya dengan sempurna. "Memangnya siapa juga yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau sebutkan barusan itu? Tidak ada, 'kan? Tapi kau tetap melakukannya setiap hari, makan, tidur, belajar, main basket, ya 'kan?"

Daiki terdiam. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku, oke, mau tidak mau, malu tidak malu, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia kalah dari Satsuki kali ini.

"Kadang, ada hal-hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan alasannya, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki berujar datar, dia kelihatan santai, tampaknya peperangan berry barusan adalah hal biasa yang tak berdampak parah sampai-sampai membuatnya merajuk.

"Berarti rasa bosanku juga tidak punya alasan?"

"Bisa jadi," Satsuki mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Tidur. Lupakan semuanya."

"Satsuki, kau bodoh atau apa?" Daiki memandang lawan bicaranya dengan remeh, dengan salah satu alis menaik. "Bukannya aku sudah menyebutkan tidur sebelumnya? Aku juga bosan tidur."

Diluar dugaan, Satsuki tertawa lepas, membuat pandangan Daiki untuknya—sesaat—berubah menjadi kilatan marah. "Seperti bukan Dai-_chan _saja, tiba-tiba jadi bosan tidur."

"Mana kutahu."

Satsuki bersenandung pelan, tak dia tanggapi ucapan Daiki. Dia memandang isi kotaknya, dan menyadari bahwa isinya jadi tinggal sedikit karena tadi mereka menghabiskannya dengan cara konyol. "Yah, blackberry-nya hampir habis. Dai-_chan_, sih ..."

"Kau yang mulai," balas Daiki cuek. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Satsuki?"

Dalam hati, Daiki berharap Satsuki tak akan menjawab sembarangan atau malah menyumpal mulutnya lagi dengan buah-buah biru kehitaman itu. Dia sedang serius kali ini. Benar-benar serius. Bahkan, seorang Daiki yang kelihatannya cuek akan segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya pun bisa merasakan suatu kebimbangan yang tak jelas arahnya.

Remaja yang tengah kebingungan akan arah hidup, eh?

"Bersyukur."

"... Hah?"

"Perlukah kusebutkan semua, Dai-_chan yang _bodoh?" Satsuki kelihatan tak sabar. Penekanan dramatis diberikan pada penghujung kalimatnya. "Kau beruntung kau masih punya tangan, masih punya kaki, masih punya mulut untuk mengeluhkan itu semua."

Daiki menatap Satsuki bosan.

"Kau masih punya teman, kau masih punya orang tua, kau masih punya uang," Satsuki menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir. Dia lanjutkan lagi dengan cara bicara yang cepat, "Kau masih punya aku yang mau menjagamu walau kau kadang masih bandel tak tertolong."

Mulut Daiki terkunci lagi. Matanya terbuka tanpa berkedip dan terarah kepada wajah Satsuki dengan tatapan kosong.

Lantas, dia menyeringai. "Kau bilang kalau tadi kau bosan. Kau sok tahu menasehatiku, memangnya kau sudah melakukannya, heh?" entah itu nada menggoda atau apa yang melekat di kalimat Daiki, tak bisa tertebak dengan mudah. Atau mungkin dia hanya sedang ingin menguji Satsuki-_nya_ tersayang?

Sementara menunggu jawaban, Daiki mecomot beberapa blackberry. Aksi penyumpalan mulut tadi entah mengapa membuat Daiki jadi ketagihan sendiri. Blackberry itu terasa nikmat di lidahnya, padahal sebelumnya ia rasa buah itu tak jauh beda dengan berry lain yang biasa dimakan Satsuki.

"Kau meremehkanku?" Satsuki tersenyum, agak 'licik'. "Aku sudah mencobanya. Ya, memang, ternyata aku maish punya banyak hal untuk dinikmati. Syukurlah Tuhan masih sayang padaku," dia merebut satu berry yang tengah dipegang Daiki, dimakannya dengan cepat sebelum Daiki sempat merebutnya kembali.

"Bisa menikmati berry ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan," dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku masih punya orang tua. Aku masih bisa sekolah. Aku masih bisa belajar. Aku masih punya mulut untuk mengomelimu, aku masih punya mata untuk mengawasimu, aku masih punya banyak hal."

Daiki menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, yeah, dia benar-benar kalah.

"Terlebih lagi, aku masih punya kau, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki belum memudarkan senyumnya.

Mulut Daiki sudah terbuka untuk mengucapkan kalimat—yang dia sendiri tak yakin apakah dia bisa mengatakannya dengan benar—tapi dia harus mengalah karena Satsuki menyambar duluan.

"Aku masih punya kau di sampingku, aku jadi aman dari laki-laki nakal karena mereka takut duluan denganmu, yang kadang bisa disuruh-suruh, yang kadang—"

Daiki menatap sebal, kemudian melemparkan beberapa berry ke arah Satsuki.

"Aaah, Dai-_chan _bodoh! Sayang 'kan berry-nya, tuh! Banyak yang jatuh!"

Daiki tertawa lepas, sebebas perasaannya yang telah menjadi ringan kembali. Diambilnya satu buah berry, disuapkannya pada Satsuki sebagai permintaan maaf.

Satsuki yang sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya akhirnya menerima blackberry itu. Godaan si buah yang selalu manis di lidahnya itu membuatnya luluh.

(Plus, senyuman kecil Daiki juga membuatnya rela mengalah pada egoisme dan niat untuk ngambek yang sempat muncul.)

"Terima kasih."

"Hah?" Satsuki sempat mendengar bisikan tipis itu. Ia tak yakin Daiki mengucapkannya. Maksudnya—halo, seorang Aomine Daiki berterima kasih?

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kotak blackberry itu pun kosong, mereka menghabiskannya berdua di sore musim gugur yang tenang.

* * *

A/N: sengaja di-update hari ini, kali aja bisa jadi kado buat pembaca yang baru selesai UN. semoga hasilnya bagus-bagus semua ya qaqaaaa n.n)/

then ... ada yang pernah ngerasa kayak daiki? jujur, penulisnya pernah -_- )/ makanya, dituangkan di sini siapa tahu ada yang lagi ngerasa hal yang sama dan jadi bisa ngebantu deh, hehe (maunya)


End file.
